


Cheese Whiz

by Moriavis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-26
Updated: 2002-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry introduces Draco to cheese whiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese Whiz

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Cai! *huggles* I love you, and I hope today's a good day for you. ^^ Here's a pathetic little gift for you, dear.

"What do you have there, Potter?"

"Its called Cheese Whiz, Malfoy."

"It's obviously a Muggle confectionery."

It's good… do you want to try it?"

"What _is_ it?"

"It's cheese in a can."

"Cheese. In a can."

"Is there an echo in the room?"

"Shove it, Potty."

"Do you want to try it or not?"

"… all right…"

"Okay, tilt your head back, like so… and I'll press the nozzle…"

"Po'er! Aht are oou ooing? I's 'etting… everywhere!"

"If you'll hold on just a minute, I'll clean you up—"

"…What are you doing??"

"I'm licking you, Malfoy. I certainly can't let good cheese go to waste just because your mouth isn't big enough!"

"My mouth is _not_ —mmph."

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmph… Potter, didn't your family ever teach you to share?"

"Can you blame me for liking Malfoy-flavored cheese whiz?"

"Well, I certainly can't fault your palette. Potter-flavored isn't half-bad either."

"Malfoy… have you ever had Phish food?"

"Are you equating me with a slimy, scaled, bug-eyed creature? After I complimented you, no less? Honestly!"

"It's an _ice cream_ , you pure-blooded idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, Potter."

"It has chocolate… and marshmallow…"

"Oh."

"…and _caramel_ …"

"Ohhh."

"Are you interested?"

"…I get to dribble it on you, right?"

"Anything you want, Malfoy."

"Well, in that case, Potty, lead on. After all, I can't let it be said that Malfoys aren't adventurous."

"Give me a chance, Malfoy, and we'll see how adventurous you really are."


End file.
